


La Push High

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: An average day at La Push high, becomes decidedly less average





	La Push High

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies spelling, grammar ad OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

It was early morning. Jacob was at school.

He had history first thing but the teacher was running late, so the kids around him were pretty much occupied with their own things either talking endlessly about whatever party they went to that weekend or the latest gossip floating around the reservation. A couple were quickly scribbling out in their notebooks trying to catch up on the homework they forgot to do that weekend while others, like Jacob, just messed around on their phones.

Quil and Embry were with him, though they didn’t really seem to mind that Jacob seemed more interested in his phone than he was with them. Embry sat on his desk while Quil leaned against Jacob’s as they prattled on over some bet they made, with Quil insisting that he didn’t need to pay out on since Jared totally cheated.

Jacob absently fiddled with the tie hanging loosely around his neck before deciding to just tug it off and stuff it in his pocket. La Push high has a uniform, it was kind of a pain even if it was simple enough. Navy pants with a crisp white button up shirt, navy and red blazer with a wolf embroidered on the pocket, a navy vest or sweater to wear in the winter. The girl’s uniform was the same, with the only exception being the option of wearing the standard navy-blue skirt and black stockings instead of the pants.

The uniform was simple, but an absolute pain for the shifters that were still going to school. They had no choice but to suffer in the unbearable heat that the stuffy clothing provided.

Thankfully most of the teachers weren’t so strict about the whole dress code thing. The shifters could get away with losing the blazer and just carrying it along with the tie, even folding the long-sleeved shirt up to their elbows.

It was more of a problem on other days but they managed. For the moment though, Jacob could forget the heat and focus on his phone. He could focus on Garrett.

They hadn’t gotten the chance to spend time together over the weekend since the vampire just seemed entirely too preoccupied with other things. Jacob missed his imprint terribly even though they got to talk over the phone. It’s not fair that Embry, Jared and Seth got to spend the whole weekend with their imprints. Isn’t the fact that the council lifted the treaty for them supposed to make their bond easier and not harder? The only one who seemed to relate was Paul since Demetri seemed equally occupied that weekend so he and Jacob could wallow in misery together, but that didn’t really improve his situation.

Jacob sat in class texting Garrett, hoping he could convince the vampire to come and kidnap him after third period so they could hang out for the rest of the day. But Garrett still seemed entirely too busy.

Jacob: _Morning babe_

Garrett: _Aren’t you supposed to be at school?_

Jacob: _I am, but the teacher is running late so I figured I might as well check in on you since you totally abandoned me this weekend_

Jacob: _I miss you_

Garrett: _I’m sorry and I miss you too love, I’ve just been busy_

Garrett: _I’m still busy actually_

Jacob frowned.

Jacob: _where are you?_

Garrett: _on my way to work_

Jacob: _you got a job?_

Garrett: _yes_

Jacob: _why?_

Garrett: _I got bored waiting for you to come home every day so I decided to do something to keep myself occupied._

It’s a good thing, it’s not like Jacob wanted his imprint to be miserable without him all day but-

Jacob: _you can’t come pick me up later?_

Garrett: _You have school_

Jacob: _Yeah but I was hoping you could finally start being a bad influence and kidnap me so we could play hooky_

Garrett: _I’m trying to make a good impression on your father_

Jacob: _And I’m trying to take advantage of having an evil twisted vampire boyfriend to, you know, corrupt me_

Garrett: _Not today, I have work_

Jacob sighed.

Jacob: _where do you work now anyway_

Three dots.

Jacob waited for the vampire to answer him but got no reply. The shifter frowned when he got nothing but radio silence.

Jacob: _?_

Just then the door to the class opened and Jacob looked up expecting to see his history teacher Mr Hemming only for his eyes to go impossibly wide at the figure that walked in instead.

“Alright, everyone settle down!”

“What the hell?”

“Jake what’s going on?”

Embry and Quil both asked as they watched the man walk into the class room dressed in dark jeans with a black silk shirt and a jacket the man dropped his bag on the teachers desk at the front of the class. He over to the blackboard to take a piece of chalk and start writing in large cursive letters.

Jacob could do nothing more than gape while the students around them settled into their seats. Quil and Embry did the same despite being just as shocked and confused as Jacob right at that moment.

“I'm professor Garrett Cullen, but you will refer to me as either Mr Cullen or sir.” The man said as he set the chalk back down and turned to face the classroom giving a charming smile as he did.

“I will be your new history teacher.” Garrett said walking over to the desk to lean against it as he looked over the classroom, “Now I'm sure you've all heard these teacher introductions before, so I'll skip over all of that so we can just jump right into the work. If you have any questions feel free to ask at any-”

Jacob had raised his hand and was staring at the vampire like he'd gone insane cause there is no way this is actually happening. This has to be some kind of weird joke.

“Yes! You, Mr?”

“Jacob, Jacob Black.” Jacob said slowly even though what he really wanted to say is, _you know who I am you stupid leech, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!_

Instead he settled for a tame.

“What happened to Mr Hemming?”

“Mr Hemming?”

“Yeah, our last history teacher.”

“Oh yes, the little English man.” Garrett or Mr Cullen said with a slight snarl to his voice, “Unfortunately Mr Hemming had a tragic accident this weekend and had to be hospitalised. He's in a coma and doctors aren’t sure when he'll be waking up.”

The class filled with shocked gasps and whispers Jacob completely ignored them, Embry spoke next, “What kind of accident?”

“Some sort of unexplained animal attack.” Garrett said looking away with the most flawless look of sincerity Jacob had ever seen in his life, “It was a tragic tragic affair, but let’s not dwell on that. You still have school and I’m sure Mr Hemsworth wouldn’t want you to fall behind.

“Mr Hemming.” Quil supplied still staring at the vampire in disbelief and Garrett just shrugged.

Jacob lifted his hand again, “And you just happened to get the job right after he got into this tragic accident.”

“Yes,” Garett grinned, “Sheer stroke of luck really that the day I brought in my resume, was the _exact day_ that the school would suddenly find itself in need of a teacher. What are the odds, am I right?”

Quil and Embry exchanged a look from their seats on either side of Jacob while the shifter continued to stare at the vampire in shock.

“Oh, and Mr Black was it?” Garrett said with that charming smile, bright green eyes searing into the shifter as he stepped forward.

Contact lenses.

Alice, that traitor.

“I believe this school has a dress code. Where is your tie?”

Jacob paused, “I-"

Garrett clicked his tongue, “Stand up, hand it over.”

Jacob reluctantly did as he was told while some of the kids around him snickered, what annoyed him most was how Embry and Quil seemed to have recovered from their shock and just sat there grinning at his torment. He gave Garrett the tie when the vampire stopped in front of him and forced himself to just stand still as the tie was put around his neck and set into place.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?” Jacob hissed quietly so no one else would hear. Garrett only smirked at him as he fixed his tie.

“I'm not sure I know what you mean Mr Black.” The vampire said leaning in ever so slightly as if to fix the teens collar, lips briefly brushing against Jacobs cheek earning a blush from the shifter before he pulled back.

“There, now I should hope that you’ll be sure to follow school rules more closely next time Mr Black or else I will have to punish you quite severely. Understood?” Garrett said looking right into Jacob’s eyes and the teen swallowed hard despite himself.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Jacob grit his teeth, “Yes Mr Cullen.”

“Very good. You can sit down.”

Embry laughed quickly hiding the sound behind a cough but didn’t look any less amused when Jacob sat back down in his seat and glared right at his friend.

“Oh yes before I forget.” Garrett said walking over to the door, “Class, you have a new student joining you today.”

All eyes fell on the door when the vampire approached it and they watched in anticipation as he opened the door and a new figure stepped inside. Embry stopped laughing almost immediately and he gaped.

“This is Caius Volturi, he's a transfer student from Italy. Please make him feel welcome. Mr Volturi, take a seat.”

His hair was cut short, he looked much younger this way. Embry could only gape as the blonde walked in dressed in the full La Push high uniform. Garrett turned back to his desk, Caius walked with purpose right over to the desk on Embry's right. It wasn’t vacant, there was another kid sitting right there.

But not for long.

Caius glared down at the young boy in the chair with a glare so intense he almost immediately started to sink back at its intensity. The blonde hissed tossing his head to the side and the boy quickly got the hint as he scrambled to gather his things and made a beeline for one of the vacant desks a few rows back. The entire class whispered at the exchange and the whispers only got worse when Caius set his books down on the desk and sat down. But not before leaning over to press a kiss on Embry's cheek first right there in front of everybody as he settled in his seat. Embry's face went red

“Alright, quiet down.” Mr Cullen said, seemingly oblivious to the entire incident as he started paging through a book he’d taken from his bag.

“Today we’re starting with the American Revolution. Turn to page thirty-two of your text books.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh no fucking way.”

Paul could only gape as the class came to a standstill near the centre of the gym where they were supposed to be having PE only to freeze at the sight of the man standing in the middle of the wrestling matt at the centre of the room. He wore navy sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a bright silver whistle around his neck.

“Listen up!” He called over the group of chattering teenagers as they whispered about the strange new man.

“Mr Stevens got into an... accident this weekend so he will no longer be able to continue teaching here at La Push high.” the man then smirked as he walked closer to the group, “I’ll be your new gym teacher, Demetri Volturi. You’ll call me coach Volt.”

Paul looked over to Jared, to ask the other teen to punch him in the face to confirm that he wasn’t dreaming and what was happening, was actually happening. But Jared clearly had other issues to deal with. He stared at the teen standing beside their new Gym teacher.

“These are your new classmates; Benjamin and Tia Cullen, they’ll be joining your class today and even plan on joining the soccer team, so make them feel welcome.” Demetri said giving the Egyptian beside him a pat on the back and Benjamin jogged forward in his gym shorts and white t-shirt to stand next to Jared as he stared up at the vampire. Jared had to mentally slap himself to ignore how good his imprint looked and focus on his shock. Tia gave a snort as she walked on after the other and stood beside them.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Forks?” Jared hissed and Benjamin’s head gave a tilt as he gave the shifter a soft smile.

“I wanted to be close to you.” Jared blushed two shades of red, how can he just always say stuff like and not be completely embarrassed? Benjamin moved his gaze up ahead, “Plus, I promised Quil I’d help him win back his money.”

Jared just stared at his imprint in shock, Tia let out a giggle and the wolf looked over to her with a glare.

“Why are you here?”

“I didn’t feel like going to Forks with the Cullens, besides,” the girl smirked as she looked up at the shifter, “La Push seems much more interesting.”

Jared wanted to scream in frustration but held it back. This is what he gets. This is what he gets for defying the laws of nature and imprinting on a vampire.

“I’m implementing a new program today. I want to see what you’re all capable of. So, we’re going to have a different activity every class. We’ll start with wrestling. I want you all to pair up.” Demetri suddenly called out looking right at Paul and the shifter continued to stare back with wide eyes. “You, what’s your name?”

“Paul… Lahote?”

Demetri smirked, “Front and centre. You’re going to help me demonstrate.”

Paul gaped, “I-“

“It wasn’t a request Lahote, front and centre. The rest of you pair up.”

Paul let out a heavy sigh, feeling his cheeks start to burn as he walked forward. Jared looked over to Tia only to gape after her when she immediately turned around and tapped one of the other girls on the shoulder.

“Hello, my name is Tia.”

The girl blinked in surprise, “Kim.”

Tia smiled, “Would you like to pair up?”

“Uh… Sure.”

Jared turned back to look at his mate and found the vampire watching him with an arched brow. He let out a sigh and gave a small smile, it is kind of nice having Ben here. Why wouldn’t he want his imprint with him? Maybe it won’t be too weird. This could be a good thing.

“Exactly how does Quil expect you to win his money back?”

Benjamin gave a snort, “Well, I think the idea is-“

“Hey, you’re Benjamin, right?”

A new voice suddenly said and they both looked back to find one of the other boys standing right behind the vampire. He had an average height, dark hair, hazel eyes. Andrew maybe? Jared can’t really remember his name.

“Yes.” Ben said turning to face the human, said human gave him a charming smile.

“My name Alex, wanna pair up?”

Jared blinked, Benjamin’s head gave a tilt and he smiled back.

“Yes.”

“What?” Jared gaped when Ben just turned away from him and followed the human away. And then Jared glared.

This is a bad thing. A very bad thing.

“So, you just moved to Forks?”

“Yes I-… Jared?”

The vampire blinked when Jared suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him short and moved forward to wrap his arm around Ben’s shoulders.

“What-“

“This one’s taken. Ben already has a partner.”

Alex blinked in surprise while Benjamin frowned, “I-“

“I said this one’s taken.” Jared said, eyes narrowing into a dark glare while as he growled, “Walk away.”

Alex seemed to swallow hard and stepped back, Jared turned them around and dragged the vampire away. Benjamin frowned.

“I was making a new friend.”

“You have plenty of friends.” Jared said and Benjamin rolled his eyes, despite the smirk that pulled at his lips.

“Green is an interesting colour on you.”

Jared looked down at his imprint and started to pout while Ben laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You wanted to talk about something, _Mr Cullen_?”

Garrett smirked as he shut the door behind the last student to leave his class and turned back to find his mate glaring, arms folded over his chest lips twisted in annoyance.

“You don’t seem happy to see me.” Garrett said as he approached the shifter and Jacob growled.

“You’re insane.”

“I thought you liked that about me.”

“Did you seriously attack my history teacher to get his job?”

“Of course not.” Garrett said sounding offended at the notion as he stopped in front of the teen, “Demetri did.”

Jacob’s eyes went wide, “Demetri?! He’s here too-“ Jacob shut his eyes with a sigh, “Of course he is, what about Benjamin and Alec?”

“They started this morning.”

Jacob sighed again, Garrett’s head cocked to the side, “I thought you’d be happier to find out that we’d be spending more time together.”

“It’s not- …You signed up to be my history teacher. How am I supposed to explain this to my dad and what if someone finds out about us?”

“Finds out what? That you’re getting special tutoring classes from your history teacher?” Garrett smirked, Jacob looked unimpressed.

“Yeah actually, not everyone on the res knows about the wolf thing, much less imprinting. If anyone finds out-“

Jacob was silenced when Garrett suddenly leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. Lingering against the wolf’s lips to take in his scent before he pulled back.

“Then we’ll just have to be careful, now won’t we?”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “That’s not the point and you know it.”

Garrett’s head gave a tilt, “Then what is the point?”

“I-“

“Are you embarrassed of me Jacob?”

Jacob’s eyes went wide, “No of course not, but-“

“But what? You don’t want me here?”

“No, that’s not-“ the shifter huffed out a sigh of frustration as Garrett pulled him into his arms and started pressing kisses against his neck and Jacob had to fight back hard against the urge to melt into the vampires embrace.

“What’s the problem Jacob?” Garrett whispered into the teen’s ear as he urged Jacob back against his desk. He tugged at the wolf’s tie with one hand while the other slipped in between the shifter’s legs, “Tell me.”

Jacob gasped as the vampire seemed to forgo all pretenses and grasped him through his pants, “Stupid leech… you’re not playing fair.”

“Uh uh uh. That’s no way to speak with your teacher Jacob, we’ve been through this remember?” Garrett smirked at the flush on the shifter’s face, “One more time, you’ll refer to me as-“

“Mr Cullen?!”

Garrett and Jacob immediately pulled apart at the voice that suddenly screeched out in alarm, only for the Quileute to let out a heavy breath when he saw Seth and Alec standing in the door, with the vampire chuckling behind his mate while Seth gave them a wide grin.

“Taking advantage of a student on the very first day?” the boy teased and Garrett rolled his eyes while Jacob let out a sigh.

“Ha-ha very funny, now get lost squirt.”

“And leave you two alone? Nuh-uh.” Seth shook his head, “This is a cheesy porno just waiting to happen.”

Jacob went red and Garrett shook his head, “Get to class the both of you-“

“But-“

“If you don’t, I’ll have you in separate classes until you graduate.” Garrett warned shoving his hands in his pockets and Seth paused.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Let’s not tempt fate love.” Alec said wrapping an arm around the wolf’s waist and pulled him from the doorway before shutting the door behind them.

Garrett looked back to his mate and found Jacob lying back on the desk with his hands covering his face.

“God, this is going to be a long year.” The shifter groaned and Garrett smiled as he walked over and pressed a kiss on the teen’s lips, bracing his arm against the desk.

“Not nearly long enough.”

Jacob couldn’t help but smile despite himself, leaning up to kiss his imprint back. “You’re making this up to me later.”

Garrett looked the wolf over, lying on his table with his tie loose around his neck and smirked, “Why not right now?”

“Cause I have English next and I’m totally going to be late for class.” Jacob said as he sat up and Garrett sighed as he helped the wolf up.

“I guess you’re right. Oh, Jacob one more thing.”

“What?” Jacob asked as he snatched his backpack up off the floor only to pause when Garrett handed him a piece of paper. “What’s this?”

“Detention slip.”

The shifter gaped as he read the piece of paper, “Deten-…for DRESS CODE VIOLATIONS?!“

“We’ve had this conversation already Mr Black.” The vampire said with a smirk as he moved closer to fix Jacob’s tie, “Don’t let it happen again.”

“But-“

“Detention, three o’clock. Now, I believe you said something about English class? We wouldn’t want you to be late, now would we?” Garrett said steering Jacob out the door and shutting it before the teen could say another word.

Jacob just stared in the door in shock before letting out a sigh and turning around, “That’s it, I’m transferring schools.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
